This invention relates generally to packaged food products and methods for their manufacture. More particularly it relates to so-called expanded confection products.
The eating properties of many confections can be enhanced by expanding their volume, thus providing a friable cellular structure of low density. Various expanded products and methods for their manufacture are disclosed in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,711,300, 3,779,772, and 3,782,966. Certain problems are involved in the marketing of such products. Particularly they tend to be friable and are subject to crushing or breakage during handling and packaging. In addition, they are quite hygroscopic and when exposed to the atmosphere they readily deteriorate and lose their crips, friable, crunchy eating properties. My aforesaid application Ser. Nos. 398.190 of which this application is a continuation in part, discloses a method for the manufacture of expanded confections in sealed bags making use of continuous bag-making and filling operations.